


Missing You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Post 2x20.He had missed this. Missed having Alec over so they could spend time together. Missed being able to kiss him whenever he wanted.





	Missing You

They had been sitting on Magnus’ couch, a cocktail in front of both of them as they talked and laughed, when Magnus leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec chased after his lips, wrapping a hand around the back of the warlock’s neck to keep him there. 

Magnus smiled into their kiss, placing a hand on Alec’s thigh and leaning a bit closer. He had missed this. Missed having Alec over so they could spend time together. Missed being able to kiss him whenever he wanted. 

His hand moved up to Alec’s side as their kiss deepened, Magnus’ lips eagerly parting as Alec’s tongue swiped along them. A moan escaped one of them, but Magnus was too focused on Alec’s lips on his to know if it was him or not. 

When they had left the Hunter’s Moon to talk, Magnus wasn’t expecting to get back together with Alec. He was sure their talk was to end things once and for all. Then Alec dropped, “I don’t think I can live without you,” and all of Magnus’ walls fell down. 

Breaking their kiss, Magnus pulled back and pressed his hand to Alec’s chest. “Did you mean it?” 

Alec looked confused for a moment before he was smiling. “Of course I did,” He said, taking Magnus’ hand. “You’re it for me, Magnus. I don’t want anyone else.”

His heart started to thud faster in his chest and he surged forward for another kiss, knocking them both down against the arm of the couch. Alec’s arms immediately wrapped around him, holding him close. The shadowhunter began to press kisses along Magnus’ neck, and this time, he knew the moan came from him as Alec gently sucked a mark that he would proudly wear the next day. 

He could feel his glamor falling, but put no effort into putting it back up. Alec started to push the warlock’s jacket off and Magnus pulled back enough to toss it on the ground. Alec’s hands trembled as they moved up Magnus’ back and Magnus cupped the Shadowhunter’s face, pulling him in for another kiss.

Suddenly, Alec’s hands were gone. “Can-can you sit back?”

Magnus stared at Alec for a moment before sitting back, then watching in curiosity as Alec slid off the couch and knelt before him. His hands shook as he placed them on Magnus’ knees, when he looked up, Magnus could see that he was nervous.

“Is this okay?” He whispered, rubbing his hands along Magnus’ thighs.

Magnus nodded and smiled softly, brushing his fingertips against Alec’s cheek. “Yes.”

Alec looked away as he messed with Magnus’ belt, having trouble for a moment and making Magnus chuckle as he reached down to help. “Sorry,” Alec mumbled.

“It's okay,” Magnus said, watching Alec's fingers unzip his pants. He lifted his hips up a bit so Alec could tug them down. “I know my clothes can be a bit complicated sometimes.”

“Just a little bit, but you look good in them.” Alec’s hands trailed up Magnus’ bare thighs towards his hardening cock. His pants had been tight and he hadn't bothered to wear anything underneath, something he was now very glad he had done.

Alec leaned in and started to slowly trail kisses along Magnus’ thigh. He seemed to tremble from being nervous and Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. “You don’t have to do this,” Magnus whispered.

“I want to,” Alec answered. He looked up at Magnus, his eyes full of love and Magnus couldn’t help but smile. He brushed his fingers along Alec’s cheek before leaning back and watching as Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus’ cock. The warlock moaned softly, bucking into the touch. 

Alec pressed a soft kiss against the head and looked up at Magnus. Alec smiled at him before he was running his tongue along the length. Magnus groaned, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Alec..” Alec gently began to suck on the head and Magnus’ hips bucked again. “Alexander!”

Alec started to slowly bob his head up and down, his hand moving down to play with the warlock’s balls. Magnus leaned his head back against the back of the couch, moaning as Alec continued to pleasure him. 

Since their fight, Magnus had been to busy and too angry to touch himself and came embarrassingly fast only moments later. Alec pulled back, swallowing and wiping his hand across his mouth. “I’m sorry,” Magnus said.

Alec shook his head and stood up reaching out for his boyfriend. “Don’t be.”

Magnus accepted Alec’s hand and let himself be lead to the bedroom. Once inside, Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and kissed him slowly. Magnus returned the kiss, tasting himself on the man’s lips as their kiss deepened.

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec whispered, his hands pushing up Magnus’ shirt.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus replied, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside. “I can’t promise to recover quickly.”

“We don’t have to do anything else tonight,” Alec said. “I just want to be close to you.”

Magnus nodded, kissing him again. “I want to be close to you too.” They continued to undress before making their way towards the bed and lying next to each other. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him close. “I’ve missed being able to do this with you at night.”

“Me too,” Alec replied, pulling the covers overtop of them. “I’ve spent so many nights with you, it doesn’t feel right sleeping at the Institute anymore.”

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore,” Magnus said. “My bed is open to you whenever you want it.”

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus again, snuggling even closer. “I’m so tired.”

“Then sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up,” Magnus said. Alec nodded, closing his eyes. Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead. “Good night, Alexander.”

“Good night, Magnus,” Alec yawned.


End file.
